Competencia navideña
by Elenear28
Summary: ¿A quién se le ocurrió que Navidad era una buena época para competir? Con el objetivo de conseguir un gigantesco bono en la tienda en la que trabajan, Taichi, Mimi, Yamato y Miyako tienen que poner todo de su parte para conseguir la victoria. Regalo para Genee, por el intercambio 2016-2017 del Foro Proyecto 1-8.


**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus fabulosos personajes.**

 **Regalo para Genee para el intercambio navideño del Foro Proyecto 1-8. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Competencia navideña**

 **-I-**

Taichi amaba la Navidad.

El ambiente, la felicidad, el buen ánimo y el espíritu de dar regalos. Tenía recuerdos maravillosos de su infancia, de cuando sus padres le enseñaban, a él y a la pequeña Hikari, los valores que se escondían detrás de la celebración: el amor, la amistad, la familia y…

La paz… Para Taichi, la paz definitivamente no era parte del trato en esa época. Si en términos generales las calles de Japón siempre se encontraban llenas a rebosar, en ese tiempo las cosas se volvían mucho peores. La gente parecía enloquecer por momentos, deseosos de conseguir los mejores adornos, las mejores recetas, los regalos perfectos.

Y luego estaba, por supuesto, la contraparte de esto. Los dependientes, excesivamente atentos, que parecían también desesperados por lograr sus ventas. Los bonos navideños dependían de eso.

Taichi lo detestaba. No podía soportar que alguien entrara a las tiendas para conseguir un paquete de baterías y en cambio saliera con un carrito a control remoto de la nueva juguetería que habían instalado en el segundo piso, con un mensaje en letras diminutas en la parte inferior de la caja que anunciaba que las baterías se vendían por separado. La trampa perfecta para que la persona tuviera que volver.

Lo desesperaba que alguien entrara a comprar una mesita para el café y en su lugar alguien le lavara el cerebro y lo convenciera de que el nuevo juego de sala de bambú— con un precio escandaloso y una instalación tan complicada que a Taichi le daba migraña— era lo que realmente necesitaba. O que entraran para comprar un cuchillo y terminara adquiriendo ese nuevo y carísimo juego de cuchillos de chef, en donde nadie parecía enterarse del uso correcto de, al menos, la mitad de ellos.

Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba él, de pie, en medio de la tienda aún sin abrir, esperando que su jefe terminara de dar las instrucciones para el "concurso" con el que se repartiría el bono de ese año entre los vendedores. Taichi no entendía porque el "jugoso bono" no podía repartirse entre todos. En su lugar, los iban a dividir en equipos.

Azules y naranjas. Los líderes por equipo saldrían también por sorteo. En una bota navideña habían metido bolas de ping pong de ambos colores. Las bolas con los puntos rojos, eran las de los líderes.

Mimi Tachikawa, a quien Taichi había conocido desde que eran niños, parecía prácticamente vibrar por lo emocionada que estaba. No era ningún secreto que ella, acababa de hacer una importante remodelación en su casa y definitivamente el dinero le caería bien.

—Además— le decía emocionada a Miyako—, con eso me sobrará lo suficiente para cocinarle una deliciosa cena a Koushiro— Koushiro era el novio de Mimi y uno de los mejores amigos de Taichi.

Taichi miró el rostro concentrado de Yamato, quien se había llevado una mano a la barbilla e imaginó que, igual que Mimi, estaba analizando cómo podía usar el dinero de ese bono. Hikari, la hermana menor de Taichi y, desde hacía tres años la novia de Yamato, estaba esperando a su primer hijo y Taichi sabía, por las veces que se lo había dicho su hermana, pues Yamato era más bien del tipo hermético; que, entre el alquiler de la casa y todos los cuidados médicos que había requerido Hikari, cuyo cuerpo no había asimilado demasiado bien el embarazo durante los primeros meses; que la dulce espera había golpeado fuertemente sus finanzas. Y aún quedaban cosas importantes que comprar para el bebé, como la cuna y la sillita para el auto.

¿Y él? Taichi llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en cuál era la mejor forma de decirle a Sora, con quien llevaba apenas unos meses, que la amaba. Podía parecer algo precipitado, pero lo cierto era que habían sido amigos desde que eran muy pequeños y a pesar de que su relación como pareja era relativamente nueva, a él no le quedaban dudas. Tal vez, si tuviera la excusa de poder darle algo bonito, entonces podría reunir el valor que parecía abandonarlo cada que trataba de decirle lo que sentía.

El discurso motivador del señor Okada, su jefe, terminó por fin y la bota empezó a circular entre los vendedores. Vio a Miyako sacar una esfera azul, por fortuna sin el punto rojo, pues Taichi no estaba seguro de si podía soportar a alguien tan increíblemente intensa como Miyako como la líder de su equipo.

Mimi soltó un chillido cuando extrajo la pelota de la bolsa, de un brillante naranja, casi hiriente a la vista y con un punto rojo, mucho más opaco, en su superficie. Un líder y faltaba otro más. Taichi decidió que no sería tan malo. Mimi podía ser intensa también, pero sin duda, con lo decidida que era, podía ser una líder fantástica.

Faltaban unas cuantas personas antes de que la bota llegara a Taichi.

Yamato sacó una esfera tan azul como sus ojos y, cuando la giró entre sus dedos, el segundo punto rojo se reveló. La bota pasó de mano en mano hasta que Taichi, que estaba bastante atrás, la tuvo entre sus manos. Solo quedaba una chica además de él y, de acuerdo con el listado que la subgerente de la tienda manejaba en una pizarra acrílica, al frente, quedaba una pelota de cada equipo.

¿Yamato o Mimi? Taichi no se detuvo a pensarlo demasiado. Introdujo sus largos dedos en la bota, sintiendo el suave roce del fieltro contra su piel y aprisionó una de las esferas.

Naranja.

Estaría en el equipo de Mimi.

 **-II-**

¡Villancicos! ¡Ponche! ¡Adornos! ¡Regalos! ¡Regalos, regalos, regalos!

Mimi adoraba la Navidad. Junto con San Valentín y su cumpleaños, en donde familiares y amigos sabían que ella debía ser tratada como una princesa, eran los mejores días del año.

Aún faltaban un par de semanas para que fuera propiamente el día de Navidad, pero ahora, con la nueva competencia en la tienda, Mimi tenía algo con lo cual entretenerse hasta que llegara el gran día.

Había pasado por unas cuantas semanas muy estresantes. En algún momento de su vida había considerado la posibilidad de ser decoradora de interiores porque su buen gusto era absolutamente intachable, pero ahora, después de vivir la pesadilla de la remodelación, había descubierto que tomar decisiones sobre cómo tenía que verse cada habitación en una casa resultaba mucho más sencillo cuando no tenía que preocuparse por ver el mismo papel tapiz o color de pintura por quien sabe cuántos años.

Koushiro, además, había resultado absolutamente inútil para el proceso.

En serio, lo amaba, pero el hecho de que pareciera completamente incapaz de diferenciar entre el color violeta y el color orquídea le parecía inconcebible. Aunque el pobre se esforzaba, Mimi no estaba segura de si sus endebles intentos, como ese que había hecho al comprar unos almohadones de un tono que ella había bautizado como "verde vómito" y que lucían fatales sobre sus recién comprados sillones de color amarillo canario, eran mejores que mostrar un total desinterés en el tema.

El razonamiento de Koushiro sobre los colores la había hecho reírse mucho: "si existen flores amarillas que tienen hojas verdes y se ven bien ¿cómo pueden no combinar los cojines con los sillones si también son amarillos y verdes?".

Kou podía ser un genio con las computadoras, pero era evidente que, manteniéndose dentro del ámbito de los ordenadores y eso, no tenía mucho futuro como diseñador, ni siquiera como diseñador gráfico. Las paletas de colores no eran sus amigas y eso estaba clarísimo. No importaba cuantos programas intentara configurar para ello.

Menos mal que la tenía a ella.

La premisa de la competencia era sencilla. El 24 de diciembre, es decir el día antes de Navidad, el equipo —naranja o azul— que tuviera más mercadería vendida, según el valor y no cantidad, haría a su equipo acreedor de un bono tan jugoso que a Mimi se le hacía agua la boca solo de pensarlo.

Sentada en su apartamento, esperando a que Koushiro terminara… lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, Mimi repasó la lista de miembros en su equipo.

La mayoría se encontraba dentro del promedio. Vendedores que no eran demasiado malos, pero tampoco demasiado buenos. Podía hacerlos mejorar a todos. Aunque… Mimi se detuvo en el nombre de Taichi Yagami.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de los años que ella y Taichi habían sido amigos. Puede que inclusive, durante su adolescencia, ella considerara la posibilidad de estar un poco enamorada de él. Después de todo, Taichi era simpático, dulce y protector. Pero, conforme había ido creciendo, Mimi había comprendido que lo que realmente necesitaba era a alguien como Koushiro.

De todas formas, no era su enamoramiento infantil con Tai lo que estaba analizando sino su capacidad como vendedor y, si mal no recordaba, Taichi no era la gran cosa en ese aspecto. La mayor parte del tiempo ofrecía las opciones más económicas a los clientes y, un par de veces, Mimi lo había escuchado hablando en susurros con un par de potenciales compradores que querían cosas como un nuevo reproductor de DVD o una licuadora, porque la anterior se había descompuesto, explicándoles como repararlas.

La gota que derramó el vaso llegó el tercer día de la competencia, cuando Mimí vio como Taichi se llevaba a un cliente hacia un pasillo desierto— un hombre de mediana edad que, a juzgar por su ropa era de clase media tirando a baja y empezaba a decirle algo usando una voz tan baja que, a pesar de esforzarse, Mimi no llegó a enterarse de lo que hablaban. Pero estaba segura, al cien por cien, de que el secretismo de Taichi era porque, de nuevo, estaba saboteándose a sí mismo como vendedor.

Mimi esperó a que el cliente se fuera, llevándose un juego sencillo y barato de desarmadores en lugar de lo que sea que haya venido buscando en primer lugar y entonces metió de un tirón a Taichi a la pequeña oficina compartida que usaban a veces los vendedores, cuando querían algo de privacidad con sus clientes. Si alguien aparecía para, por ejemplo, para comprar un juego de sala, lo más sabio era ofrecerle también el hermoso set de comedor que combinaba y para eso tenían la oficina.

—¿Mimi?

—Gracias por venir a verme, Taichi— murmuró la castaña mientras la bombilla oscilaba de un lado a otro en el techo, proyectando extrañas sombras en su cara.

—Esto… Yo iba al baño cuando de pronto tiraste de mi brazo y me metiste aquí.

—El primer paso, Taichi— continuó ella como si él no la hubiera interrumpido—, es admitir que necesitas ayuda.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Ayuda?

—Ayuda— repitió ella—. ¿Le has echado un vistazo a los records de ventas últimamente, Taichi?

A Taichi, la constante repetición de su nombre lo hacía sentirse algo nervioso.

—No.

Mimi tamborileó con los dedos sobre la superficie de madera del escritorio.

—No están nada bien. Nada nada bien, a decir verdad. Es decir, yo soy estupenda— dijo señalándose el pecho—. En serio fantástica. Esta mañana, sin ir muy lejos, conseguí que un hombre comprara no solo el módulo de entretenimiento que había venido a buscar, sino también una nueva pantalla plana. Estoy segura de que, si vuelve mañana, conseguiré que se lleve el estéreo también.

Taichi apretó los labios.

—Mi punto es— continuó ella con una sonrisa, dulce como la miel y tan cortante como una espada—, que creo que hay que cambiar tu mentalidad.

—¿Ah sí?

—El problema está en que tienes mucho que aprender, pero, como eres mi amigo y te quiero, yo misma me convertiré en tu maestra. Y aquí va la lección número uno— digo ampliando su sonrisa— nunca, jamás, aceptes un no como respuesta.

 **-III-**

Yamato no se consideraba a sí mismo un gran fanático de la Navidad.

Posiblemente se debía a que, cuando era más pequeño, su padre solía trabajar ese día a tiempo completo, pues la mayor parte del personal de la televisora se iba de vacaciones.

Hiroaki se sumergía en el trabajo, y Yamato estaba seguro de que lo hacía con el fin de olvidar que Natsuko y Takeru estaban en otra ciudad, celebrando la Navidad. Sin ellos.

Yamato no lo culpaba, pero eso no significaba que, dentro de su mente infantil, lo perdonara por completo.

Él también extrañaba a su madre y hermano, especialmente en los primeros años en que vivieron separados, pero intentaba mantenerse fuerte, para no causar problemas.

Al final, se había conformado con la celebración de pizza de pepperoni y anchoas, su favorita, con queso pegajoso que, de vez en cuando se pegaba a la caja de cartón, que traía su padre al terminar su turno.

Poco a poco, especialmente durante su adolescencia, había empezado a ver el día de Navidad como uno cualquiera.

Al menos hasta que Hikari había llegado a su vida.

Ella tenía una forma completamente distinta de ver las cosas. Tal vez por la calidez con que había sido criada, con padres algo excéntricos pero que, saltaba a la vista, aún después de tres décadas y media de matrimonio, seguían locamente enamorados. Yamato suponía que Taichi también había influido mucho en el amor que profesaba Hikari por la Navidad.

Ella le había contado historias, de cómo su hermano se había formado por horas en el centro comercial para que ella pudiera sentarse en el regazo de Santa. O el hecho de que cada año, no importaba cuánto tiempo tuvieran que esperar, decoraban juntos el árbol, colgando adornos viejos que ellos habían hecho en el jardín de niños.

Ahora que ella y Yamato esperaban su primer bebé, el cual llegaría para la segunda semana de febrero, Yamato estaba seguro de que ella insistiría en criarlo como un creyente de la magia que, ella estaba convencida, salpicaba aquella época del año.

A él le parecía bien. No se consideraba a sí mismo un cínico, pero tampoco un creyente o un soñador como lo era su novia. Hikari podía hacerse cargo de la parte fantasiosa de la época y él, por su parte, se encargaría da darle a aquel niño todo cuanto pudiera, empezando por comprar las cosas que aún faltaban en aquella habitación en donde todo parecía ser diminuto.

Si conseguía, en el proceso, ajustar lo suficiente para viajar unos cuantos días a Francia después de que el niño naciera, con el fin de que Takeru pudiera conocer a su sobrino, entonces él podía darse por satisfecho.

Vio entrar a una chica, tal vez un par de años más joven que él a la tienda y compuso una sonrisa.

Mimi solía quejarse, a veces con una voz no demasiado baja, sobre como resultaba injusto que con una mirada a los ojos azules de Yamato y una media sonrisa, los tratos que a otros podían costarles largos minutos de ofertas y contraofertas, él los sellaba en cuestión de segundos. A veces, a él eso le resultaba un poco incómodo.

Sabía que resultaba atractivo para las chicas, pero para él, ese detalle era tan relevante como tener los ojos azules o el cabello rubio. Simplemente no era importante para él y, siempre y cuando Hikari lo encontrara guapo, él se daba por satisfecho.

En los días que llevaba la competencia entre los equipos, Yamato había escuchado unos cuantos comentarios insidiosos por parte de algunos miembros del equipo naranja sobre él. La mayor parte de ellos, quejas por las supuestas ventajas injustas que obtenía Yamato, pero lo único que él quería realmente era poder tener a su familia— o a la mayor parte de esta, al menos— junta en una habitación. De preferencia cuando su pequeño hubiera visto por primera vez la luz de este mundo.

Así que Yamato se limitaba a componer sonrisas— que a veces le costaban una barbaridad— y atendía a todos lo mejor que podía. Consideraba que no era su culpa que las mujeres —de todas las edades —, parecieran preferir ser atendidas por él a pesar de que, muchas veces, había otros vendedores disponibles. Así que se dedicaban a mirar, ignorando a quienes se deshacían por atenderles, a la espera de que Yamato terminara con su cliente anterior.

Al final, cuando llegaba agotado a casa— muchas veces solo para salir de nuevo hacia el supermercado pues su pequeño bebé exigía algún antojo nuevo—, y veía el rostro apacible de Hikari, casi dormida y con su corto cabello despeinado como un halo alrededor de su cabeza, se convencía de que, absolutamente todo, valía la pena.

 **-IV-**

La primera semana fue relativamente sencilla. El equipo azul sacaba una importante ventaja con respecto al naranja, conseguida, no solo por el don natural de Yamato— o su apariencia física—, sino porque Miyako era una vendedora feroz e insistente que, la mitad del tiempo, parecía aterrorizar a sus potenciales clientes, pero fuera como fuera, conseguía cerrar los tratos.

El problema sobrevino la segunda semana, cuando Mimi, se las arregló para organizar a sus compañeros.

De repente, la competencia dejó de ser inofensiva —y casi solitaria— y el ambiente se enrareció, producto de las, muchas veces desleales, estrategias que se trazaron.

Existía una regla no escrita de que el primero en abordar al cliente se lo quedaba. Pero ahora, con el bono en juego, a nadie parecía importarle eso. Algunos clientes intentaban ocultar con sonrisas forzadas el nivel de acoso del que eran víctimas. Muchas veces con dos y hasta tres vendedores pululando a su alrededor, como moscas sobre miel.

Comentarios dichos entre dientes hacían que se desacreditaran unos a otros. Ofrecimientos de descuentos que, cuando se llegaba a la caja, muchas veces se evaporaban como por arte de magia, pero los clientes, acelerados por la época que se vivía y el tiempo tan limitado con el que se contaba, pasaban por alto. Deseosos simplemente de terminar con sus compras y volver a casa para descansar.

El único que parecía mantenerse al margen de todo era Taichi.

Sus parámetros de venta eran aceptables, buenos inclusive, si se hubiese tratado de una época normal. Pero era evidente que era el miembro más renuente a lo que estaba sucediendo y Mimi empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—Mira Taichi— le dijo, tirando hacia atrás, con impaciencia, su larga melena de color castaño claro—, he sido paciente contigo porque sé que te cuesta trabajo aceptar como _debe_ ser la dinámica. Pero ya esto no se trata solo de ti y de mí. ¿Comprendes?

Taichi la observó sin cambiar la expresión en su rostro.

—Los chicos— Taichi se preguntó si estaba siendo imprecisa para proteger a alguien o si simplemente se iba inventando las cosas sobre la marcha— han venido a hablar conmigo. Todos están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. ¡Mírame a mí! Ya he hecho ocho ventas y ni siquiera son las once de la mañana —no había precisamente petulancia en su voz. Mimi era buena en lo que hacía y se le daba, además, muy bien hacer ese esfuerzo extra. Era una chica con objetivos fijos y se ceñía a ellos, dispuesta a hacer lo que hiciera falta para cumplirlos—. Mi punto es, Taichi, que estás privando a muchas personas de tener una Navidad realmente feliz. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que todo el esfuerzo de todas estas personas sea para nada simplemente porque no quieres poner de tu parte?

Un mordisco de culpa hizo que Taichi se encogiera un poco.

No, no era eso lo que quería.

Mimi sonrió.

—Me lo imaginaba. Ahora, te voy a dar una misión. Vamos a pararnos cerca de la entrada y, sea quien sea el cliente que entre por la puerta, va a ser TU cliente. No me importa si está buscando un paquete de cerillos, vas a convencerlo de que se lleve algo que resulte absolutamente perfecto para él o ella. Algo que no necesite, pero que quiera con locura. Y vas a presionar y presionar y no vas a aceptar un no. ¿Está claro?

Aún con la culpa que sentía hacia sus compañeros de equipo corriendo por sus venas, Taichi aceptó.

Se acomodó la camisa de su uniforme, alisando arrugas imaginarias en los pantalones que Sora le había regalado para su cumpleaños y se esforzó por mostrarse encantador.

Él era simpático, accesible. Podía hacerlo.

Respiró hondo y salió de la oficina común. A la espera de que llegara el siguiente cliente.

 **-V-**

Sora no supo si reírse o preocuparse cuando vio la cara de Taichi al entrar al café en que habían quedado.

Una humeante taza de café despedía aromáticas nubecillas de vapor, calentándole el rostro. Taichi pediría, seguramente, chocolate caliente, pues nunca había soportado el sabor, ligeramente amargo, del café. Sora solía molestarlo, diciéndole que él era aún un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre adulto.

Taichi arrastró la silla, haciéndola chirriar y atrayendo unas cuantas miradas en el café. Se sentó y dejó caer el rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Cómo ha estado el día?

En respuesta, Taichi dejó que su rostro resbalara entre sus manos, hasta que acabó con la frente apoyada en los individuales de bambú que decoraban la mesa.

—Así de mal ¿eh? —dijo ella mientras hundía, gentilmente, los dedos entre los indomables mechones, de un color café como el chocolate, de Taichi. Él soltó algo a medio camino entre un gruñido y un ronroneo, relajándose poco a poco.

—Mimi va a matarme— dijo pasados unos cuantos minutos, con la cara aún pegada a la mesa.

Sora parpadeó.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que ella sabe que, si te mata, nuestra amistad va a sufrir un duro traspié. ¿No crees?

—Dudo que le importe— le respondió él, su voz amortiguada por hablar contra la mesa.

—Si me lo cuentas, tal vez pueda ayudarte— replicó ella, jugueteando ahora con las puntas del cabello de Tai, las cuales salían, como siempre, disparadas en todas las direcciones posibles.

Sora estaba segura de que, si llegaba a buscar el significado de "indomable" en un diccionario ilustrado, bien podía aparecer una fotografía del cabello de Tai.

—Seguí sus órdenes. Eso hice. Sabía que sería una mala idea.

Sora rio.

—Tendrás que ser un poquito más específico si quieres que sea realmente de ayuda.

Taichi gruñó.

—Me dijo que tenía que venderle algo costoso a la siguiente persona que entrara a la tienda.

—Ajá…

—No importaba quien fuese. Y que lo que vendiera tenía que ser algo que la persona quisiera, no algo que necesitara.

—Continúa.

—Y decidí hacerle caso, solo porque me enloquece pensar que pueda estar arruinando la Navidad de otras personas. ¿Comprendes?

—Naturalmente— asintió ella, siguiendo con un dedo la línea, suavemente curvada, que formaba el cartílago de su oreja, haciendo que Taichi se estremeciera un poco por las cosquillas.

—Y entonces atendí a la siguiente persona que llegó. Inclusive le gané a Miyako, que también quería encargarse de la venta a pesar de que él solo estaba buscando un organizador para sus cables. Ya sabes cómo es.

—¿Miyako? —preguntó Sora y Taichi negó con la cabeza.

Sora enarcó una ceja, empezando a sospechar que el comprador del que hablaba Taichi no era precisamente anónimo.

—Así que empecé a mostrarle los diferentes modelos que teníamos y entonces él dijo que a lo mejor podía comprar una nueva fuente de poder para uno de sus ordenadores y…

Taichi se enderezó, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Mimi va a matarme.

Los ojos de Sora brillaron, con repentina comprensión.

—¿Se trataba de Kou?

En respuesta, Taichi dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa, con un golpe sonoro.

—¿Qué le vendiste?

Taichi dejó salir un sonido que parecía un lloriqueo.

—¿Un nuevo ordenador portátil? —salió como una pregunta, a pesar de que la intención original de Taichi era lanzar una exclamación.

—¿Costoso?

—Define costoso—digo alzando la cabeza unos centímetros, terriblemente serio para tratarse de Taichi.

Sora le dio palmaditas juguetonas en una de sus mejillas. Taichi cubrió su mano con la suya.

—Digamos que Mimi tendría que ganar la competencia por el bono, dos veces seguidas, para compensarlo.

—¡Auch! ¿Ya lo sabe ella?

Taichi agita la cabeza.

—Kou ha dicho que lo necesitaba para el trabajo. Es una _inversión._

—¿Y tú le creíste?

Taichi trató de mostrarse serio, convencido. No lo estaba.

—Mimi va a matarme mañana.

Sí, probablemente lo haría. Había gastado una fortuna en remodelar su apartamento y Sora la había oído quejarse un millón de veces de cómo, aunque adoraba el resultado final, el cambio en la estructura de su hogar no había sido la idea más sabia si se consideraba que aún no le había pedido a Kou que viviera con ella y que su salario de vendedora no daba para poder pagar la deuda y, a la vez, para seguir dándose los caprichos que tanto le gustaban.

También le había dicho a Sora, el fin de semana después de que iniciara la competencia, que se sentía confiada con sus posibilidades de ganar.

Pero Sora conocía a Taichi y sabía que, con su rectitud, no estaba haciéndole demasiado fáciles las cosas a Mimi.

Esa era, a fin de cuentas, una de las cosas que amaba de él.

Sus mejillas se calentaron.

Ninguno de los dos había dicho aún la gran palabra que empezaba con A. Es decir, se lo habían demostrado el uno al otro en incontables ocasiones. Llevaban saliendo desde hacía unos cuantos meses. Inclusive le había parecido que Taichi se lo había susurrado al oído una noche, antes de quedarse dormidos en el sofá.

Amor.

Era un tema complicado para ella. La relación de sus padres no era lo que podía llamarse convencional y a pesar de que en su grupo de amigos solían decir que ella era la maternal, la cariñosa y todo eso, solo había tenido dos relaciones reales en su vida. Una con Yamato y ahora, una con Taichi. Las cosas con Yamato habían acabado cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que, en realidad, pertenecían a otras personas, años atrás. Por fortuna, las cosas habían terminado bien entre ellos. Aunque Yamato había formalizado las cosas con Hikari mucho más rápido de lo que ella había desarrollado una relación con Taichi.

Y, aun así, las cosas con Taichi…

—Me tengo que ir— la silla de Sora casi se cayó al piso cuando ella se levantó de repente, haciendo que Taichi alzara la mirada, sorprendido.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, había olvidado que tenía que hacer unas compras. Urgentes.

Era mentira, pero Taichi no era del tipo de persona que desconfiaba de los demás.

—¿Necesitas que te acompañe? Puedo cargar tus…

—No es necesario— ella forzó una sonrisa, mientras se ponía rápidamente su chaqueta—. Estoy segura de que te vas a aburrir. Mejor vuelve a casa. Descansa— se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla.

Salió prácticamente corriendo de la cafetería antes de que él pudiera detenerla.

 **-VI-**

—¿Sora?

A Yamato no le hacía mucha gracia tener que trabajar en el turno de la noche, pero la tienda había iniciado una nueva política de "Abierto las 24 horas" y el flujo de clientes era tan pesado como resultaba en las últimas horas de la tarde.

Si se tratara solo de él, le habría dado exactamente lo mismo. Takeru decía que él era un animal nocturno, como los lobos, así que no era el factor "horas de sueño" lo que lo afectaba, sino el hecho de que, cuando le tocaba el horario nocturno, Hikari se la pasaba sola.

Sin embargo, su frustración por ese hecho se vio superado por la sorpresa de ver a Sora Takenouchi ingresando a la tienda a esas horas.

Ella parecía ligeramente azorada. Se metió un mechón rojizo detrás de la oreja y Yamato notó que ella iba sin guantes, gorro ni bufanda.

Hizo una mueca.

—¿Vienes de la calle? ¡Debes estarte congelando! ¿Por qué solo traes el abrigo?

—He salido de prisa de donde estaba y los he olvidado sobre la mesa— Sora agradeció el calor que se respiraba dentro de la tienda.

—Si buscas a Taichi, su turno ha terminado hace un rato.

Sora negó con la cabeza. En realidad, no había llegado ahí buscando nada en particular. Simplemente se había visto algo abrumada por todos los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza. El aire frío de las primeras horas de la noche la habían ayudado a despejarse, pero, finalmente, la baja temperatura le había pasado la factura.

Revisó su teléfono y, como lo esperaba, tenía un par de llamadas perdidas de Taichi y varios mensajes de texto, avisándole que había dejado buena parte de sus prendas de invierno en el café.

Escribió, a como pudo, un mensaje tranquilizador y devolvió su atención a Yamato.

—Supongo que debería comprarme algunas cosas, ya que estoy aquí.

Yamato pareció inseguro.

—¿Segura que no quieres esperar a que Tai te atienda? Es decir, sea como sea, estamos compitiendo.

Sora le sonrió. Le agradaba el hecho de que Yamato respetara de esa forma a Tai. Las cosas se habían puesto algo tensas cuando Yamato y Hikari hicieron pública su relación, a Taichi no le hacía gracia la diferencia de edad—ridícula, de apenas tres años, pero él había enloquecido en ese momento—, sin embargo, bastaba ver la mirada de adoración en los ojos azules de Yamato para entender que él preferiría cortarse una pierna —o ambas y tal vez uno de sus brazos— antes de hacerle daño a ella.

Las cosas habían terminado de arreglarse cuando se anunció la llegada del bebé.

Taichi había estado eufórico. Había anunciado que él sería el padrino y que se encargaría de echar por tierra cualquier intento de los padres de la criatura por evitar que lo malcriara.

Sora pasó su peso de un pie al otro.

—Igual no planeaba comprar algo demasiado grande. ¿Guantes? ¿Bufanda? ¿Gorro? Tendré que volver eventualmente a casa y será mejor no perder ningún dedo o una oreja en el proceso. Seguro que no perjudico demasiado a Tai o a Mimi.

Yamato le sonrió.

—¿Cómo está Hikari? —preguntó ella.

—Grande— confesó él—. Se queja de ello cada que intenta amarrarse los zapatos.

Sora rio.

—¿Contenta?

—Bastante. Especialmente desde que ganó la apuesta. Ella dijo que sería un niño, yo estaba seguro de que sería una niña— clarificó al ver que Sora no entendía—. Ahora, ella tiene derecho a elegir el nombre y yo perdí mi poder de veto.

Ella le sonrió.

—Parece un buen trato. Tendré que recordarlo cuando Tai y yo…— su rostro enrojeció con violencia.

—Seguro que a Taichi le encanta la idea. Hikari no es ni la mitad de competitiva que él y fue ella quien lo propuso.

Sora se turbó aún más ante lo que Yamato había asumido. Él tardó unos segundos en comprender que ella no se encontraba cómoda en ese momento.

—Ven, vamos a la sección de ropa.

—En serio me impresiona todo lo que venden aquí— murmuró ella, agradecida por el cambio de tema—. ¿Qué no se supone que vendían solo muebles para ensamblar?

Yamato se encogió de hombros.

—El nuevo jefe tiene una visión muy amplia para los negocios. No puedo quejarme. Este año se han cuadruplicado las ventas. Estas son las que más se venden— dijo mientras rozaba con los dedos unas coloridas bufandas con un patrón de pájaros en amarillo canario y rosa neón—, pero supongo que preferirás estas otras— dijo mientras apuntaba hacia un anaquel en el que colgaban otras con colores más sobrios: azul, verde, crema, rojo ladrillo.

Ella tomó una que era un par de tonos más oscuro que su cabello.

—Gracias.

—Tus guantes— le pasó un par de su talla, de color azul oscuro—. Y supongo que tardarás un poco más con la elección de sombrero.

Yamato la conocía bien.

Sora se relajó lentamente mientras se probaba un gorro tras otro. Apilándolos en tres grupos, los posibles, los que la hacían dudar y los que definitivamente no tenía el valor de usar, como uno del que colgaban un par de largas orejas de conejo.

Yamato se apoyó en una columna.

—¿Todo anda bien con Taichi?

A Sora se le cayó el sombrero de las manos.

—Uhhh… —sus dedos temblaban un poco cuando se agachó para juntarlo, pero ya Yamato lo había hecho por ella. Una mirada a sus ojos azules y ella supo que no había manera de que le mintiera—. No estoy segura.

—Pues si tu no lo estás, no imagino el nivel de desconcierto de él.

No era precisamente una broma. Yamato no era muy bueno para bromear, pero, aun así, Sora se rio.

—No es su culpa— se sentía como si estuviera defendiendo a Taichi—. Es decir… no hay un problema. Es que… —Yamato esperó. Era una de esas personas que no se molestaban en rellenar silencios incómodos—. Lo amo.

Él no se inmutó. Y, cuando ella lo miró, como esperando una respuesta, él le dijo:

—Lo sé. Se te ve en la cara, igual que a él. Luce como un idiota cuando entras en la habitación.

—Entonces ¿por qué ninguno de los dos lo ha dicho?

Yamato parpadeó.

—¿Ninguno?

Ella negó con la cabeza, eligiendo finalmente un sencillo gorrito tejido, con un forro de franela.

—Y no había parecido un problema hasta los últimos días. ¿Cuánto tardaste tú en decírselo a Hikari?

Yamato se lo pensó. No estaba muy seguro de cuándo había sido la primera vez que le había dicho a Hikari que la amaba. No era muy de estarlo repitiendo en voz alta y tal vez, precisamente por eso, debería tenerlo muy presente, pero no era así.

El punto era que el hecho de que él la amaba era algo tan evidente, tan irrefutable, como la trayectoria del sol en el cielo.

—Creo que ella lo dijo primero— admitió él—. Decirle que yo sentía lo mismo solo fue como ¿la conclusión lógica? Lo siento. No estoy siendo de ayuda.

Ella negó con la cabeza y abrió la boca para responderle, pero, en ese momento, su atención se vio captada por algo más.

Se acercó, como hipnotizada, a la vitrina en que se encontraba, guardado bajo llave.

Yamato sonrió. Taichi también se había vuelto loco cuando los había visto, pero era tan costoso que ni se había planteado comprarlo. Aún con su descuento de empleado, seguía costando un ojo de la cara.

—¿Cuántos hay? —preguntó Sora.

De repente, Yamato se sintió nervioso.

—Solo ese par. No es algo que la mayor parte de la gente quiera. Están enchapados en plata y…

Ella asintió.

—Los quiero.

Oh, oh.

—No puedo vendértelos, Sora.

—¿Por qué no? —lo contradijo ella—. Ahí dice que están a la venta.

—Sí. Pero son costosos. Y hoy Taichi, por fin, ha logrado una venta que impulsó a su equipo. No me parece justo para con él.

Sora se sintió culpable. Pero, al ver de nuevo la superficie brillante, decidió que tenía que comprar eso para Tai. Era el regalo perfecto y Dios sabía que ella había estado buscándolo por semanas.

Sabía también que a Taichi la competencia le daba igual, así que la única verdaderamente perjudicada era Mimi, que necesitaba ¿cómo lo había dicho Taichi? Ganar dos veces la competencia.

Pero bueno, tal vez gracias a eso tomaría el impulso que necesitaba para pedirle a Kou que se mudara con ella. ¿No?

Todos ganaban. Yamato conseguía el bono, para comprar las cosas del bebé; Kou y Mimi daban el siguiente paso en su relación, Taichi se sentiría menos mal por la venta de esa tarde y ella… ella podía utilizar el frenesí que, estaba segura, causaría su regalo, para, finalmente, declararse.

—Me los llevo— sentenció Sora y Yamato la conocía tan bien que, sabía, no la haría cambiar de opinión.

 **-VII-**

Nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos veían al día siguiente.

Habían creado gráficos para que todos pudieran apreciar las diferencias entre las ventas de uno y otro equipo. La tarde anterior, cuando todos menos los del turno nocturno se habían ido, el equipo naranja había sacado una significativa diferencia gracias a una movida espectacular de Taichi, que había conseguido vender uno de esos ordenadores súper especializados que, la mayoría, no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba.

Mimi le había gritado a Taichi un buen rato esa mañana, pues al parecer el incauto comprador había resultado ser el novio de ella. Eso habría hecho al equipo naranja ganador en condiciones normales, sin embargo, de alguna manera, Yamato se las había arreglado la noche anterior para vender una de esas piezas exclusivas que el jefe había insistido en traer a la tienda.

El resultado, era que ahora ambos equipos estaban empatados.

Era increíble, de verdad, pero quedaban apenas seis días de competencia y ahora, cada venta, por pequeña que pareciera, podía resultar fundamental.

Si las cosas habían sido duras en un principio, era solo porque nadie sabía que la competencia podía ponerse peor.

Mimi había tomado como una ofensa personal lo que había sucedido y había duplicado— de alguna forma que nadie parecía explicarse— sus esfuerzos.

Además, algo le había ocurrido a Miyako, que andaba más irritable de la cuenta y que, milagrosamente, conseguía igualar la capacidad de Mimi con ello.

Solo Taichi y Yamato parecían querer mantenerse fuera de la competencia.

Ambos lucían expresiones culpables casi todo el tiempo. En el caso de Taichi, todos sabían que era por la dureza con la que le había hablado— o más bien gritado— Mimi. Pero ¿qué le había pasado a Yamato para que él tampoco se sintiera cómodo con su desempeño?

 **-VIII-**

El penúltimo día resultó brutal.

El conteo cerraba a medianoche y, a pesar de que todos habían hecho su mayor esfuerzo, todos los empleados estaban seguros de que la pizarra con el gráfico estaba encantada, porque a pesar de que las ventas continuaban, de parte de un equipo y de otro, las barras se mantenían, obstinadamente, igual de altas.

Si Mimi vendía una licuadora, Miyako conseguía vender una batidora de mano. Si Taichi— obligado por Mimi que le exigía ganar para lograr expiar sus culpas— vendía un módulo para televisión, algún cliente aterrizaba mágicamente sobre el regazo de Yamato y este vendía un escritorio de varios niveles.

De alguna forma, al finalizar el turno y hacer la actualización de los datos, los dos equipos seguían empatados.

A Miyako, el tema la estaba volviendo loca. Adoraba a Mimi, en serio, era la hermana que habría querido tener— y eso que ya ella tenía dos—, pero tanto ella como Mimi eran competitivas y desde el principio, había sido una cuestión de orgullo el coronar a su propio equipo. Cuando ganara, ella invitaría a Mimi a tomarse un café y asunto arreglado. Pero ese odioso empate la estaba enloqueciendo.

No ayudaba el hecho de que podía o no haber visto al que, ella estaba segura, era el hombre de sus sueños en un tren y que ahora que lo había perdido, sin siquiera pedirle su maldito número, estuviera condenada a morir soltera.

Tal vez adoptara un gato. Ya puestos, tal vez adoptara cinco gatos. Si iba a morir soltera y amargada, al menos podía tener pequeños y peludos compañeros para hacer más llevadera su miserable existencia.

A dos cuadras de su casa, cayó en cuenta de que se había olvidado de la estúpida caja de tampones que una de sus hermanas mayores le había perdido esa tarde por mensaje de texto.

De haberlo recordado, habría podido comprarlo en la sección de cuidado personal de su trabajo y le habría resultado más barato. Ahora, estaba obligada a detenerse en el camino.

Soltó una maldición entre dientes antes de empezar a desviarse un par de calles para pasar al supermercado que había abierto una semana atrás sobre la avenida.

Una campanilla avisó sobre su entrada y ella entró a largas zancadas, ubicando rápidamente el pasillo en donde, supuso, estarían los dichosos tampones. Eligió los más baratos. Ya podría su hermana comprar la marca que quisiera con su propio dinero, pues, como siempre, estaba segura de que no le pagaría.

Su teléfono sonó.

" _Cómprame la barra de chocolate más grande que encuentres ;)"_ Ni por favor, ni gracias. Ni nada. Miyako sintió ganas de gruñirle a la pantalla.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

La caja de tampones se resbaló de sus dedos. Aterrizando con un sonoro _paff_ en el suelo.

La mano de quien le había hablado ya estaba ahí, recogiendo la caja. Unas manos evidentemente masculinas. Miyako nunca se había visto a sí misma como el tipo de persona que se avergonzaba de un proceso tan natural como esa visita mensual que todas las mujeres recibían, sin embargo, sintió su rostro calentarse cuando, al alzar la vista, se vio a sí misma reflejada en dos límpidos ojos azules.

¡Era él!

 **-IX-**

Una atmósfera extraña se respiraba en la tienda durante el último día.

Todos se encontraban agotados. Incluso Mimi parecía haber enterrado el hacha de la guerra con Taichi y ahora parecía sencillamente cansada. Yamato lucía nervioso: Hikari había tenido falsas contracciones la noche anterior y al parecer, el bebé había cambiado de posición dentro del vientre. Taichi no se veía en mucho mejor forma, tal vez por lo mismo, pues ella era su hermana, aunque algunos lo habían visto llamar, en más de una ocasión y con evidentes signos de preocupación, a Sora, su novia.

Miyako parecía otra persona. Su irritabilidad parecía haberse ido de vacaciones y en su lugar parecía haber dejado a una persona con la cara de Miyako, pero que estaba a punto de empezar a flotar entre las nubes.

Los miembros menos relevantes de cada equipo sostuvieron el empate entre Azul y Naranja, pero el desgaste se empezaba a tornar evidente.

Algunos se preguntaban, muy para sus adentros, si al final, la competencia haría que la mitad del personal renunciara.

Mimi, Yamato, Taichi y Miyako "ganaron" el turno nocturno de ese día. El jefe había decidido que lo más justo era sortear el gran final.

Mimi vendió una lavadora, cerca de las nueve de la noche. El regalo de una hija para su madre que, Mimi estaba segura, haría que la pobre mujer se sintiera decepcionada de la poca imaginación de su hija.

Yamato vendió un televisor, más o menos a la misma hora. Una chica entró con un bebé en brazos y, por casualidad, oyó como Taichi le preguntaba a su cuñado por el suyo. Movida por la empatía, ni siquiera se permitió comparar precios, eligiendo el primero que Yamato le ofreció. Fue la venta más fácil de la historia.

Taichi, de alguna manera, le ayudó a una ancianita a elegir una portería desmontable para su nieto.

De momento, el equipo naranja ganaba.

Faltaban veinticinco minutos para el cierre.

La gente seguía entrando y la mayor parte de los vendedores se esforzaban o por acrecentar la brecha que había logrado el naranja o por empatar el marcador. Era, de verdad, desesperante.

Faltando diez minutos para el cierre, el jefe— que había adquirido la extraña costumbre de pulular por ahí— ordenó que se cerraran las puertas. El último en entrar fue un muchacho con rizado cabello rubio y una brillante sonrisa.

Miyako acababa de dejar en cajas a una mujer que solo quería un estúpido juego de ganchos para tejer. Estaba ocupada abriendo una barra de chocolate, pero levantó la vista cuando su jefe la llamó:

—Inoue, atiende a ese hombre.

—Sí, señor.

Como era su costumbre, en cuanto lo vio, dejó caer lo que tenía en la mano. La barra a medio abrir aterrizó en el suelo. Era como si su motora fallara por completo cuando lo veía. Ya era la sétima vez que le pasaba. Su casa empezaba a parecer una dulcería por todas las cosas que había comprado en el supermercado del que él era dueño.

Si su cerebro funcionara un poco mejor cuando estaba ahí, tal vez podría comprar algo más útil, como el desodorante que necesitaría en un par de días, cuando su lata se acabara, o pasta de dientes, pues estaba segura de que acabaría con caries si seguía comiendo tantos dulces.

—Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así, ¿no crees?

Ella masculló una disculpa cuando él le devolvió el chocolate y él sonrió, dejando al descubierto un profundo par de hoyuelos en el que Miyako ansiaba poder hundir los dedos.

—Esto… ¿hola? —dijo él, con su sonrisa decayendo lentamente.

Miyako respiró profundamente y dejó que su habilidad como vendedora tomara el control.

—Mi nombre es Miyako. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Miyako. Es un nombre muy lindo— dijo él, sonriendo—. Soy Michael.

Ella notó que, a pesar de que su japonés era perfecto, tenía un ligero acento. No habían hablado mucho que digamos en sus anteriores encuentros. Ella había pensado que él podía ser europeo o, tal vez, americano. Ahora, escuchándolo hablar, no tenía duda de que venía de los Estados Unidos.

—En realidad, he venido a esta hora porque pensé que habría menos gente— dijo él, cuando resultó evidente que Miyako era incapaz de decir nada más—. Parece que me equivoqué— dijo con otra sonrisa. Era, una de esas personas en que, por muy fácil que resultara su sonrisa, ninguna llegaba a parecer falsa—. He tenido algunos problemas con algunos de mis anaqueles.

Si era una excusa para verla, resultaba una muy buena. Aunque Miyako sabía que se engañaba a sí misma. Si ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba ella, mucho menos iba a tener idea de en dónde trabajaba. No era la primera vez que Miyako dejaba volar su imaginación con este chico en particular. Desde que lo había visto por primera vez en el tren, había sentido una inexplicable conexión con él e, inevitablemente, porque ella era así, había terminado hasta imaginando como podían ser sus futuros hijos.

En serio, necesitaba ayuda.

—Anaqueles— repitió ella—. ¿Quieres cambiarlos o arreglarlos?

—¿Qué me recomiendas tú?

—Pues eso depende de cuál sea el problema. ¿Están flojos? ¿Desbalanceados?

—Creo que podrían estar mal armados— admitió—. No se me da nada bien eso de armar cosas. Y las instrucciones estaban en japonés.

—Que no es tu lengua materna. Aunque la hablas muy bien.

—Gracias— dijo él, con otra de esas sonrisas que amenazaban con dejarla ciega—, pero leerlo es otro asunto— dijo con una mueca.

De repente, el espíritu competitivo de Miyako se vio de frente con el interés que sentía por este chico. Claro, podía venderle unos cuantos anaqueles, eso haría que los azules despegaran y ganara ese bono por el que se había estado partiendo la espalda durante tanto tiempo, pero…

—Con unos ajustes podría quedar resuelto. Algunos tornillos, tuercas…

—El problema es que creo que necesitaré o de un milagro o de un experto en esas cosas.

—Bueno, pues estás en tu día de suerte— Miyako se sobresaltó cuando Mimi los interrumpió—. Nadie es capaz de vencer a Miyako cuando hacemos nuestras competencias de ensamblaje ¿verdad? —dijo entrelazando su brazo con el de la chica—. Así que tú hazle un favor y compra uno de esos maravillosos estantes nuevos que tenemos por allá— dijo señalando una pila de cajas— que resultan mucho menos costosos que reemplazar todos los anaqueles. Y entonces podrás optar por el servicio de asesoría en el montaje y tal vez Miyako sea bondadosa y decida ayudarte también con tus anaqueles. ¿No te parece un trato perfecto?

Por unos segundos, Miyako no sabía si quería golpear a Mimi o abrazarla.

Se decidió cuando Michael le regaló otra brillante sonrisa.

—Sí, definitivamente es perfecto.

Cuando él se marchó, con su número de teléfono, abrazó con fuerza a su amiga.

 **-X-**

Era veinticuatro de diciembre. Los resultados habían salido, al fin, y ahora todos estaban en la casa de Mimi, celebrando los resultados en una temprana cena navideña. Más tarde, cada quien se iría con su familia.

Había sido una diferencia mínima, tan pequeña que habían tenido que hacer un reconteo de todas las ventas. Pero, finalmente, se había declarado un ganador.

El equipo azul se había hecho con la victoria.

Yamato había ocupado la mayor parte de su tarde en comprar las cosas que hacían falta para el cuarto del bebé. Hikari se había recuperado por completo, tranquila por el hecho de que el bebé había vuelto a acomodarse en el vientre, donde aún podía descansar tranquilo por unas cuantas semanas más. Habían reservado sus tiquetes aéreos para mediados de marzo y ella se encontraba sentada, acariciando distraídamente su vientre mientras Koushiro apoyaba la palma— evidente incómodo— en su prominente estómago.

Miyako los había sorprendido a todos al utilizar la mayor parte de su premio para contratar los servicios de Mimi— que en sus días libres manejaba un servicio de banquetes— para la cena de celebración.

En el fondo, quería agradecerle el empujón que le había dado a su relación con Michael. Era pronto, pero ya habían acordado reunirse el día veintiséis para ver lo de los anaqueles. Con algo de suerte, podría conseguir una cita real ese día.

Mimi aprovechó la reunión para anunciar que ella y Kou habían decidido irse a vivir juntos. Así que eso solucionaba en gran medida todos sus problemas económicos.

Así que el único en el grupo que no había conseguido la Navidad que quería era Taichi que parecía algo alicaído. Sin embargo, se permitió sonreír cuando Sora lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró al balcón para que vieran la nieve que había empezado a caer.

Ella lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho y suspirando suavemente.

Estaba lista. Podía hacerlo.

—¿Te molesta si te doy tu regalo de Navidad ahora? En serio quiero que lo veas.

Taichi parpadeó, confuso.

—¿Ahora?

Ella se apartó y sacó un paquete rectangular de su abrigo. Era una sencilla caja, envuelta con papel de regalo naranja con pequeños soles amarillos. No era navideño y eso llamó la atención de Taichi. Tenía un enorme moño de color rojo.

Ella se lo entregó y lo observó abrirlo con dedos torpes.

—Tiene la cinta por debajo —le explicó ella, entre divertida y nerviosa.

Taichi se quedó sin habla cuando, sobre una capa de seda, vio el par de goggles plateados. Su boca y sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos. Fue como si, de repente, fuera veinte años más joven. Eran tan parecidos a los que había tenido cuando era apenas un niño que…

Los reconoció, sin problema. Había prácticamente babeado encima de ellos cuando los llevaron a la tienda.

—¡Sora! ¡Estos te costaron una fortuna!

Ella rodó los ojos. Había firmado un contrato para confeccionar todos los trajes de una obra de teatro Noh que la había dejado económicamente muy desahogada y, si había considerado antes que su regalo era perfecto, ahora, mientras veía la particular manera en que los ojos de Taichi brillaban, no creía posible que nadie en el mundo pudiera sentirse más satisfecho de sí mismo en esa navidad.

—¿Te gustan? —resultaba evidente que sí. Pero de todas formas ella quería oírselo decir.

—Son… son… —sentía la boca repentinamente seca—. Es asombroso. Pero si te soy sincero, me hace sentir un poco mal con mi regalo — se encogió un poco.

—No te preocupes por eso. El ver tu cara resulta suficiente.

—Espera a que lo veas y entonces podrás ver si lo dices en serio— Taichi suspiró —. Prometo darte algo mejor para San Valentín ¿sí? —dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita de cartón rojo del interior de su chaqueta.

Sora rio y esperó a que él la dejara en sus manos. Estaba tan mal envuelto que resultaba evidente que él no le había pedido ayuda a Hikari como era su costumbre. Ese hecho lo enterneció profundamente.

—Si lo odias, puedes decírmelo. Sé que…

Sora lo silenció mientras destapaba la caja.

Y entonces ya no supo que decir.

Había una mota de algodón rosa en el interior de la caja, lo que afianzaba su idea de que Taichi se había encargado de todo el proceso de envolverlo, pero, más allá de eso, estaba el regalo. Y Sora no tenía ojos para nada más.

Era una figurita tallada en madera, un corazón en el cual, una de las curvas, formaba un bucle hacia adentro, enrollándose en una espiral. Estaba colgada de una cadena plateada, delicada y sencilla.

—¿Lo hiciste… lo hiciste tú?

—La cadena la compré. Es… sé que no es mucho, mi plan original era comprarte el colgante que hacía juego con la cadena— dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca, alborotando aún más su cabello—. Pero entonces sucedió lo de Kou y Mimi y se me ocurrió que, si ganábamos, podía darle mi parte del premio a Mimi para ayudarla y entonces… ¿por qué estás sonriendo?

—¿Me ayudarías a ponérmelo?

Taichi lo hizo, con dedos algo temblorosos.

—¿Por qué decidiste _hacerme_ un regalo?

—Pues ya que no iba a gastar tanto como quería, se me ocurrió que era la mejor forma de decirte que realmente te amaba. A partir de ahora voy a ahorrar cada centavo que reciba y prometo darte algo sorprendente para San…

Sora se congeló.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Voy a ahorrar— le prometió y ella negó con la cabeza, girándose.

—No eso. Lo otro.

Taichi sonrió.

—¿La parte en la que te digo que te amo?

Sora sonrió también.

—Yo también te amo— dijo, poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo—. Y mi regalo será la envidia de todo el mundo— dijo llevándose una mano al cuello, sintiendo la suavidad de la madera contra sus dedos.

Taichi se inclinó para besarla de nuevo.

—Feliz Navidad, Sora.

—Feliz Navidad, Tai.

Sí. Taichi definitivamente amaba la Navidad.

* * *

 **¡Feliz Navidad, Año Nuevo, Día de Reyes y todo lo demás, Genee!**

 **En serio, me reí mucho cuando vi que tú eras mi amiga secreta y me enamoré de tu primera propuesta, tanto que ni siquiera me acuerdo de que iban las otras dos porque apenas leí esta, supe que las demás sobraban.**

 **Era un proyecto ambicioso porque habías dado muchos detalles de lo que querías y a pesar de que en algún momento quise dejar a Miyako, esa pesada a la que no soporto, por fuera, al final traté de ceñirme tanto como pude a tus especificaciones, dándome algunas licencias, como el hecho de que en la tienda vendieran hasta tampones XD.**

 **Espero que el regalo haya sido de tu agrado y que te haya hecho sonreír, aunque sea un poquito.**

 **Al final, decidí que el equipo azul se llevara la victoria porque los fines a los cuales Yamato iba a destinar el dinero eran más nobles que para lo que lo querían Taichi o Mimi (creo que Miyako quería ganar solo por ganar XD).**

 **¡Me cuentas que te parece!**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


End file.
